Mi profesora
by mars992
Summary: lo admito, no soy más patetico, por que no tengo más edad, a mi, a Edward Cullen, me paso lo más cliche en el mundo, me enamore de mi profesora de literatura. El problema, ella solo me como un crio y al parecer le soy invisible. Epov. TH.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M. yo solo juego con ellos...**

¡Que fastidio! hoy es mi primer dia de clases en el instituto, soy Edward Cullen, tengo 19 años y curso el ultimo año de instituto. Si, lo se, deberia estar en la universidad, pero no estaba alli, pues a mi madre, Esme Cullen, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer que esperara a Alice, mi atolondrada hermana menor por dos años, la adoro, pero eso no significa que este muy contento con la decisión que tomo mi madre ya hace años, como decía, eso signica que presisamente no era el que más amigos tenía, despues de todo, la mayoria de mis compañeros solo tienen entre 16 y 17 años. Mi gozo en un pozo.

_¡Alice, apurate!_ grite por tercera vez en la mañana. _Perfecto_, mi primer día e iba a llegar tarde.

_¡Ya voy hermanito, recuerda que la perfección lleva su tiempo!_ Bufe. Esa era siempre su escusa. Por Dios, solo vamos a clases ¿que más da como te veas?

_Te espero en el coche_

Me despedí de mi madre y bajé al garaje, desactive la alarma de mi adorado volvo y me subí. Mientras esperaba a Alice decidí escuchar algo de música, en este momento me encontraba algo estresado, así que puse algo de música clásica. Aún me maravillaba la manera en que está lograba despejar mi mente y relajarme.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando una hiperactiva Alice subió al coche y me beso la mejilla, con su característica sonrisa. Siempre me he preguntado ¿como una chica de tan sólo 17 años puede tener tanta energía? Arranque y tomé camino al instituto.

Al llegar, ya nos esperaban los Hale, hermanos gemelos. Rosalie. La novia de Emmett y mejor amiga de mi hermana, Jasper. El novio de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo y Emmett, mi hermano. Sí, todos cursabamos el mismo año. Aunque Emmett sólo es un año menor que yo, también había esperado a Alice, excepto que sólo fue por un año. Dios, aún me pregunto ¿que tiene mi madre con eso de hacernos esperar? ¿No podía simplemente dejar que fuéramos en años distintos y ya? en fin, lo mejor era entrar a clases.

Todas las clases, fueron completamente aburridas. Ya en la cafetería todos hablaban de la nueva profesora, recién graduada, con honores y de 23 años. Por un segundo sentí algo de envidia al imaginarme a mi en mi segundo año de medicina y gradúandome a esa misma edad, haciendo mi especialización y ejerciendo a los 25 o 26 años, por un segundo me imaginé estando en el hospital con mi padre aprendiendo todo lo posible. Sí un sueño muy lejano, pues a este paso me graduaré a los ¿que? ¿24? ¿25? y mi especialización a los ¿28? ¿29?

¡_Ya_ _Edward_ _Anthony_, _dejemos_ _el_ _drama!_ _en serio tanta junta con Rosalie ¡te está afectando! _

Después de mi debate interno, me despedí de mis hermanos y amigos y camine en dirección a mi siguiente clase.

Literatura.

Llegué de primero al salón y tomé mi asiento habitual. Al poco tiempo entró una hermosa mujer, supongo, mi nueva profesora. Ella entró sin percatarse de mi y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

__Buenos días profesora__ Le dije para que notara mi presencia. En serio, mi intensión no fue asustarla, así que no espere que gritará y sus papeles volaran al techo. Rápidamente me puse de pie y la ayude a recoger todas sus cosas.

__ ¡Lo siento profesora! nunca fue mi intensión asustarla. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas__

_¿Así_ _o_ _más_ _anticuado? ¡Por favor! sólo me faltó hacer una reverencia...Bueno,_ _que_ _más_ _esperaba_ _de_ _mi_, _así_ _me_ _educó_ _mi_ _madre_...

Ella subió su rostro y pude detallarlo de mejor manera, sí antes pensé que era hermosa, ahora me perecia una diosa, con su cabello caoba a los lados, sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus profundos ojos chocolates y esos carnosos labios que invitaban a ser besados...

_Dios ¿que estoy pensando?_

Creerá que soy un crío, parezcó un quinceañero hormonal y no un hombre de casi 20 años. Ni que fuera la primera mujer que veo, quizás la más hermosa, pero tampoco era un niño hormonal, no me puse así ni siquiera en mi primera vez.

_¡Controlate!_

__Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo me tomaste de sorpresa__

¿Es que todo en ella era perfecto?

En ese momento entraron mis compañeros, así que le entregue sus papeles y regresé a mi asiento.

__Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Bella Swan y seré su nueva profesora de literatura__

Así pasaron las semanas, y la profesora Swan, demostró que no sólo era un cuerpo y una voz hermosa, sino una excelente profesora. Me encantaba, cuando nos asignaba debates, pues, era realmente interesante escuchar su opinión y ver que apreciaba la tuya, eso sí, sí era coherente y no un "_No_ _me_ _gusto_ _Romeo_ _y_ _Julieta_ _porque_ _no_ _vivieron_ _felices_ _por_ _siempre_" o _ "Romeo_ _era_ _demasiado_ _gay"_ como habían dicho Mike y Jessica una vez. Tenía que aceptarlo,después de todo, dicen que aceptarlo es el primer paso para superarlo. A mi, Edward Cullen, me ha pasado lo más cliché en este mundo. Estoy enamorado de mi profesora de literatura ¡YA! lo dije. Después de tanto leer infinidades de libros y haberme burlado de esas situaciones, ahora estaba yo viviendo una.

__Señor Cullen ¿me está escuchando?__ me reprendió mi profesora de historia.

__Oh discúlpe profesora, es que no me siento bien ¿me podría ir?__ Mi profesora me miro por unos segundos y me dejó ir. De algo tenía que servir el comportarme siempre bien y las clases de actuación que Alice y Rosalie me obligaron tomar.

Tomé mis cosas y fui al estacionamiento, allí subí a mi volvo y decidí que era buena idea ir a mi cafetería favorita, comprar un capuccino e irme al parque cerca de allí y leer un buen libro.

Estando ya en el parque, busqué un buen árbol y me senté, apoyando mi espalda contra el grueso tronco. Después de mi aceptación, no había nada mejor-quizás mi piano, pero sería algo difícil traerlo acá- que esto para despejar mi mente un rato. Saqué mi libro y me dispuse a leer.

Ya mi capuccino se había acabado y mi libro iba por la mitad, cuando me sentí observado, ya saben, esa sensación de incomodidad, aunque, podría decir que me sentía más bien reconfortado. Subí la mirada y no vi nada.

_¡Perfecto! hora me estoy volviendo paranoico._

Sacudi la cabeza, para quitarme esas ideas absurdas y volví a mi lectura, aunque esa sensación no pasó.

El tiempo siguió pasando, al igual que las páginas de mi libro y cuando ya iba a cerrarlo para terminarle después, una sombra me tapó la visibilidad, subí mi rostro y allí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre.

__Hola profesora Swan__ me podría llevar sólo cuatro años, pero nunca me había dado la libertad de llamarla Bella.

__Hola Sr. Cullen__ ¿Sr Cullen? por favor eso no ayudaba a mi mente, sí era algo mayor que yo, pero no necesitaba recordarmelo.

__Puede decirme Edward__

__Edward, no estamos en el salón, así que puedes llamarme Bella__ Sonó hermoso mi nombre de sus labios.

__ Y ¿que haces acá? ¿no deberías estar en clases?

Ok. Sólo le falta...

__ ¿Te escapaste de clases? tus padres te van ha regañar.

Sí. Sí algún día, tuve la lejana, remota e imposible idea de ser correspondido y no estoy diciendo que la tuviera, ella acaba de confirmar que me ve sólo como un crío. Por un momento estuve a punto de gritarle que no soy un niño que necesita que le revisen sus deberes_. _

_Tranquilo, ella no lo hace con mala intensión. Recuerda que para ella eres su alumno de instituto. _

Suspiré.

__Digamos que hoy tuve una revelación y necesitaba pensar...

_¿Pensar? por favor ¿a quién engañas? eso es lo que más has evitado hacer..._

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, quizás estúpida, pero ¿que podía perder? _tú dignidad _ respondió la molesta voz de mi ¿conciencia? o ¿demencia temporal? en fin, no tiene nada de malo ¿no? un alumno y su profesora pueden conversar ¿cierto?

__ Bella ¿le gustaría tomarse un café conmigo?__ Rode mis ojos internamente.

_¡Por favor! ¿usted? ¡Dios! definitivamente las neuronas no te sirven cuando estas con ella._

Ella pareció dudar, en sus hermosos ojos podía notar su lucha interna.

_Soy un idiota, por supuesto que duda, después de todo sólo me ve como un crío, seguro estaba buscando la manera de rechazarme sin herir mis sentimientos._

__No se preocupe, sí no puede, no me molesta que rechace mi oferta, se que tendrá cosas que hacer__ le dije, tratando de sacarla de la incomodidad en la que yo mismo la metí.

__No es eso Edward, es sólo que espero a mi hermana y...

No pudo seguir hablando, pues una muchacha de pelo rojizo, prácticamente se le tiró al cuello. Su hermana, según supongo, daba pequeños saltitos, haciéndome recordar a mi pequeña hermana. Tomé esa interrupción, como anuncio de mi salida, tomé mi libro, el vaso del capuccino y me fui a casa. Al llegar al volvo, volví mi mirada y ellas ya no estaban.

Llegué a casa, salude a mi madre y subí a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de cenar, así que me puse mi pijama, la cual consistía en un pantalón de tela, me lave los dientes y me acosté.

Me encontraba en mi clase de literatura. Hoy debatían sobre el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austin y digo debatían, porque mi mente se negaba en concentrace en el tema y prefería divagar, notaba como mis compañeros daban sus opiniones y ninguna de ellas le complacia, de vez en cuando la notaba mirar hacia mi o eso quería creer. Aunque sí fuese así, lo más seguro era que le pareciera extraño mi mutismo en su clase, en fin, está mañana había decidido que le diría lo que sentía el último día de clases, que, casualmente era el día de mi cumpleaños.

Sí, debía decírselo, así ella me rechazaría y yo podría seguir con mi vida. Lo se, no sería tan fácil como suena, pero no me quedaría con el _y_ _sí_... además con lo poco que conocía de ella, sabía que no sería cruel y se reiria de mis sentimientos. No, ella no es así. Quizás mi corazón se rompa, pero oye, después de todo, sólo es un amor de instituto, como diría Jake, mi mejor amigo en la push. Luego iría a la universidad y...

__¿Edward?__ Sacudi mi cabeza, como para tratar de salir de mis pensamientos. Mire a mi alrededor y el salón se encontraba vacío.

__¿Estas bien?__ Levante mi mirada y allí estaba ella, la cual me miraba con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

__Ehh... ¿Sí?__ mi respuesta sonó más como una pregunta.

_Perfecto, ahora pensara que eres retrasado._

__Lo siento profesora Swan__

__No te preocupes Edward. Bueno, quería hablar contigo para avisarte que debido a tus excelentes notas en mi materia no deberás presentar final__

__Oh, me alegra__

Ella se me quedó viendo, de pronto tomo un silla y se sentó en frente.

__¿Te sucede algo Edward? hoy en clases estuviste muy callado.

__ Yo...__ ¿que le decía?

_Oh! lo que sucede es que me pase toda su clase pensando en usted, en lo patetico que soy y en como decirle que la amo... _

__estaba pensando__

Fue todo lo pude decirle. Ella me observó un rato más y por un momento pensé que sabía de mis sentimientos.

__ Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto?__

Suspiré.

__Lo se__

Ella se levanto, mientras yo recogía mis cosas. Ya iba saliendo cuando ella de pronto se desplomó y sólo alcance tomarla en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, la acomode mejor y la lleve directamente a enfermería.

Sólo rezaba por que estuviera bien...

Al llegar, la enfermera nos abrió y la deje sobre la camilla. Le tomo el pulso y la tensión, luego húmedecio un algodón, con lo que imagino, alcohol, y lo sostuvo bajo su nariz, ella poco a poco recobro el sentido. La enfermera me informó que no era nada grave y sentí mi alma volver al cuerpo.

Luego de algunas preguntas, supimos que al parecer todo se debía a la falta de alimentación, pues mi Bella, digo la profesora Swan, no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde. La enfermera hizo algunas anotaciones antes de despedirse y dejarnos solos.

__Profesora ¿se siente mejor?__ Ella al parecer no había notado mi presencia, pues se sobresalto.

_¡Perfecto! además de que, al perece eres invisible ante ella, ahora la asustas..._

__Lo siento, no quise asustarla__

__No te preocupes Edward. Y sí ya me siento mejor. Puedes irte, no necesitas quedarte acá conmigo__ dijo bajando la mirada. Y yo en un impulso de valentía o de ¿estupides? en fin, acerqué mi mano a su rostro y subí su menton.

__No es ninguna molestia. Ahora no aceptare una negativa de su parte y la llevare a comer__

_Ok. ¿quién eres tu y que hiciste como Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?_

__Pero ¿que haré con mi auto?__ ¿Eso era un sí?

¡Oh por Dios! sí pudiera haría el baile de la victoria.

__Le diré a Alice que lo lleve o podremos regresar por él más tarde ¿te parece?__ Espero no se moleste por mi atrevimiento de tutearla.

Ella se sonrojo y sólo asintió.

Salimos al estacionamiento, que gracias a Dios estaba desierto, pues las clases habían terminado hace mucho. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella se sonrojo, mientras me daba un leve _gracias_, encendi mi radio y las notas de Debussy invadieron el auto.

__Claro de luna__

__¿La conoces?__ no pude evitar preguntar, pues la mayoría de las personas de nuestras generaciones normalmente la encontraban aburridas.

__Es mi favorita__

__La mia también__ dije mientras sonreía al ver que teníamos algo en común, además de los libros.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de cosas triviales, y me sorprendió ver que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Al llegar al restaurant, nuevamente le abrí la puerta del coche al igual que la del restaurant. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a estos detalles, pues cada que lo hacia, abrirle la puerta, correr su silla, en fin, obtenía un adorable sonrojo.

Una mesonera nos atendió y pude ver que ella arrugaba el entrecejo, aunque no entendí el porque. Ordenamos y comimos entre pláticas. Supe de sus padres al igual que ella de los míos, de mi hermanos y de que ella siempre quizo tenerlos, hablamos de sus metas y las mías. Creo que era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien mis aspiraciones, tan abiertamente. Terminamos de comer y yo insistí en pagar la cuenta y apesar de que puso resistencia yo gané, después de todo fui yo el que invitó.

Ya era tarde, así que la lleve al instituto, y antes de bajarse no pude evitar despedirme de ella con un beso en la mejilla, antes de que se fuera y se montara en su carro. La seguí hasta casa para asegurarme de que llegara bien y partí rumbo a la mía, luego de verla entrar a la suya.

Se que sonara patetico pero este a sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida y con ese pensamiento me cambie y me deje caer en lo brazos de Be... digo de Morfeo.

Creo que estoy por tener un ataque de pánico. Hoy era doce de Junio, ocho días exactos para salir de clases, para mi cumpleaños y lo más importante y culpable de mi situación el día que tengo que declararmele a mi profesora. Lo se, patetico. Lo único bueno, es que desde ese día en el restaurant habíamos coincidido un par de veces en el parque, cerca de mi café favorito y habíamos charlado tranquilamente, ya teníamos la confianza de llamarnos por nuestros nombres y tutearnos -cuando estabanos solos- cada vez descubría cosas que me atraían más de ella.

Tenía miedo, pues para ser un _amor de instituto _cada vez lo sentía más fuerte. Lo mejor era olvidar esas ideas y apurarme, pues, como algo raro-nótese el sarcasmo- iba tarde.

Las clases pasaron excesivamente rápidas o eso me pareció a mi, el asunto, es que ya era hora de literatura y no quería ir.

¡_cobarde!_

Lo acepto, lo soy, pero no podía faltar, no por mi cobardía, dejaría de disfrutar una de mis clases favoritas.

Al llegar, entre por la puerta trasera y me senté en una esquina, la clase pasó rápidamente, aunque noté que ella estaba algo ¿triste? no sé, todos mis compañeros salieron y ella se puso de espalda a mi, para recoger sus cosas, yo tomé las mías y me acerqué a ella.

___ Hola Bella__ y como algo raro -sarcasmo- la asusté, pues pegó un pequeño grito y sus papeles salieron volando.

__ Lo siento, no quise asustarte__ Ella se giro y la vi tan alegre como siempre.

_O ella es bipolar o tú estás alucinando_

__¡Edward! deja de hacer eso__

__¿hacer que?__

__Aparecer de la nada__ no pude evitar reír.

__ Sí quieres me cuelgo una campana al cuello, para que me oigas__ ella se sonrojo y luego se río. El motivo de su sonrojo nunca lo sabré, pero no pude evitar el picor de mi mano por tocar una de sus mejillas.

_Edward ¡controlate!_

La ayude a recoger sus cosas, mientras platicabamos de cosas triviales.

__Pensé que habías faltado__ comentó de pronto.

__Es que llegué tarde y preferí entrar por atrás y sentarme en la esquina para no interrumpir_

En eso alguien llegó corriendo y se colgó en mí cuello. Yo sólo sonreí al reconocer quién era.

__ Eddy__

__ Ali ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llámes así?__

__ Lo siento__ dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Al voltear pude ver como Bella práticamente le lanzaba puñales con los ojos a Alice.

¿Estarácelosa?

_Sí, claro. Y tú eres un vampiro de ciento ocho años, virgen, que lee la mente y brilla al sol._

__ Bella te presentó a mí hermanita Alice__ ella sonrío.

_Sí, es bipolar_

__ No le hagas caso a ese viejo. Un gusto en conocerte__ Bella la miro algo confundida, pero no dijo nada.

__ Un gusto Alice__

__ Edward, ya invitaste a Bella para tú fiesta de cumpleaños__

Alice eres una genio. ¡Te amo!

__ Sí Bella ¿te gustaría ir a mí fiesta de cumpleaños?__

_Di_ _que_ _sí_...

__ Yo... bueno, no me parece correcto. Soy tú profesora y...

__ No te preocupes Bella. Edward cumple años el último día de clases, así que técnicamente ya no eres su profesora. Además ¿no fue hoy su última clase?__

__ Sí, pero...

__ Nada, no se hable más. Te esperamos ese día__

Y así como llegó, se fue.

__ Bella,sino quieres ir lo entendere__ le dije al ver el conflicto en su mirada. Quizás ella no quería ir y aquí estoy casi que obligándola.

__ No te preocupes. Yo hablaré con Alice y entenderá__

__ Claro que iré. Ahora debo irme. Mi hermana me espera__ dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se giro.

__Adiós Eddy__ y se fue.

Sí antes odiaba ese apodo, ahora lo amaba viniendo de ella.

Suspiré. Creo que la escala de patetico, cada vez me superaba más.

Los días pasaron y ya había llegado la terrible fecha. Hoy sería el último día de instituto y debía decirle de mis sentimientos a Bella. Para ser sincero tenía miedo. Está bien no sólo miedo, estaba aterrado y aunque suene patetico, cada vez que la veía prácticamente huía.

_tranquilo._

Después de tanta discusión conmigo mismo, decidí decirle todo en mi fiesta. Quizás la llevaría al jardín y nos sentaríanos en la banca blanca cerca del invernadero de mi madre, tomaría sus manos entre las mías la vería a los ojos y le diría todo.

_¡Claro! y luego ¿que? vivirían felices por siempre. _

¿A quién engaño? no importa como se lo diga, se que no me va a corresponder, lo mejor será dejar que todo fluya y prepararme para su negativa.

Sólo falta dos horas para el inicio de mi fiesta. Alice nos tenía a todos locos de aquí para allá, casi parecía que era su fiesta y no la mía, pero este tipo de eventos la volvía loca y sólo quería que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes. Ahora me encontraba sólo en mi habitación, recién bañado y observando mi ropa, ¿que pasó con lo de _sencillo_ _e_ _informal_? sobre mi cama se hallaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta y un pantalón de vestir, afortunadamente no había corbata.

Suspiré.

No ganaría nada resistiéndome, así que me vestí con todo lo que había dejado para mi y salí al salón donde sería la fiesta. Según entendí primero habría una cena con la familia, ya saben, vendrían parientes que sólo vez en reuniones importantes o funerales. Vendrían los Denali, los Vulturi y estarían mis padres, hermanos, Jake y los Hale.

Bajé al primer piso y casi me da un í, en la sala, a lado de mi hermana se encontraba sentada Bella y su hermana. Ella lucía -sí es posible- más hermosa que nunca, con un vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus largas piernas, de tiras, sencillo con un broche plateado en medio de su pecho y una sandalias del mismo color.

Simplemente perfecta.

Salí de mis pensamientos antes de que alguien notara mi estado y me dejara en evidencia, respiré profundo y termine el último tramo de las escaleras.

_Respira_.

__ Buenas noches__ salude a todos al llegar a ellos. Ella posó su mirada en mi y podría jurar que vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos pero lo deje pasar, seguro sólo era el reflejo de lo que deseaba ver.

__ Edward, espero no te moleste en que halla traído a mi hermana Nessie a tú fiesta__ dijo con uno de sus típicos sonrojos.

__ Por supuesto que no__

__ Edward ella es Nessie, mi hermana__ dijo presentandome a la chica del parque, que ahora llevaba un lindo vestido azul.

__ Un gusto__

__ ¿Edward, acaso no me vas ha saludar?__ hablo una voz a mi espalda y no pude evitar sonreír al reconcerla. Me giré y allí estaba mi prima Tanya. Desde pequeños siempre nos habíamos llevado bien y éramos inseparables.

__ Tanya, cariño. Claro que no__ ella vino a mi y me abrazo.

__ Feliz cumpleaños Eddy__ me dijo dándome su regalo. Yo no pude evitar fruncir el seño por el apodo ganandome su melodiosa risa.

__ tú nunca cambiaras__

__ Sabes que odio ese apodo__ dije algo enojado logrando la risa de todos. Tomé a Tanya de la cintura y volví mí atención a mi Bella.

__ Bella te presentó a Tanya mi prima__ ella de pronto se sonrojo y sonrío antes de tenderle la mano a mi prima.

__Un gusto__

Las pláticas empezaron al igual que la llegada de mi familia, después de presentarles a todos a Bella y su hermana pasamos al comedor y gracias a mi querida hermanita Bella término a mi lado y su hermana al lado Jake, el cual noté muy cómodo hablando con Nessie. Durante la cena hable con ella, aunque no faltaron los comentarios de Jake, Jasper y Emmett que habían notado mi comportamiento y hacían comentarios que nos hacían sonrojar a ambos. Tanya por su parte hablaba con su novio pero podía notas que me miraba de reojo y sonreía.

_¡Dios! tan obvio soy que todos se han dado cuenta de mis sentimientos._

La cena término y de a poco todos los "Adultos" se fueron retirando por órdenes de mi hermana. En la sala sólo quedamos mis hermanos, mis primos, mis amigos y ella. Mientras esperábamos que empezarán a llegar los invitados mi hermana nos hizo ir a la sala y empezó a tomarnos fotos, según ella "para no olvidar el maravilloso día" después de la fastidiosa sesión.

_¿fastidiosa? claro, ajá. Por eso no desperdiciaste la oportunidad para abrazar a Bella en las fotos._

Ok. lo admito, esa parte me encanto. Sabía que a partir de hoy todo cambiaría. Quizás, luego de decirle todo, ella prefiera alejarse de mi o hacer que no pasó nada. La verdad, prefería la segunda opción, me conformaria con que fuese aunque sea sólo mi amiga.

Suspiré. Esto cada vez parecía más una telenovela ¿en que momento mi vida se convirtió en un drama?

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y pronto la fiesta estaba prendida. No podía negar el excelente trabajo que había hecho mi hermana, el salón parecía más una discoteca. En lo alto del techo había una bola de espejos que reflejaba las distintas luces de colores que habían por las esquinas, la música, aunque no eran mi estilo, tenían un gran ritmo que te hacían mover el cuerpo, aunque no te lo propusieras, la comida excelenta y el trago no faltaba. Todos se divertían y me felicitaban por la fiesta. En cambio a mi los nervios no me dejaban, cada vez que me acercaba a Bella no faltaba algo que se interponga y eso cada vez me desesperaba.

Después de tres intentos, empezaba a pensar que el destino no quería que esto pasará y lo mejor sería callarme...

_Edward deja ya las excusas y hazlo! _

Me grito mi conciencia. Tomé un respiro y me acerqué nuevamente a ella.

__¿Como te la estas pasando?__ le pregunté cerca de su oído, para que pudiera escucharme. Ella se volteó y con una gran sonrisa me respondió.

__Muy bien__ Noté que se sonrojaba, pero antes de poder preguntar el porque, tomo mi mano y me llevó fuera de la fiesta.

__Edward, vamos afuera un momento__ aún con su mano en la mía la seguí. Caminamos hasta llegar al jardín de mi casa y como sí supiera mi plan se sentó en la banca blanca de allí. Después de sentarnos soltó mi mano y llevó la suya al interior de su bolso, sacó un paquete azul con un pequeño moño plata y me lo entregó.

__Feliz cumpleaños Edward, espero te guste__ Tomé el paquete y lo abrí. Allí había un cuaderno con caratula de cuero de partituras, en cuya esquina tenía escrito con elegante letra _Edward Cullen _en color dorado.

No lo podía creer, sólo una vez le había nombrado mi gusto por el piano y el escribir mis propias composiciones, sin poder evitarlo, la abrace, contento de que recordará ese pequeño detalle de mi. Al principio se tenso y cuando pensaba separarme de ella y pedir perdón por mi atrevimiento ella correspondió a mi abrazo y la sentí respirar contra mi pecho.

¡Dios! sí alguien me fuese dicho que acabaría el día abrazado a ella me fuese reído en su cara ante la imposibilidad de este hecho, pero ahora con ella en mis brazos, supe que no podría querer a otra en ellos y que este sentimiento que agobiaba tanto mi ser, no sólo era un ligero capricho. No. Era un amor puro y profundo que, aunque sabía que no sería correspondido, siempre estaría allí.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de mi. Ya había tomado mi decisión y se le diría todo ahora.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y antes de que pudiera hablar puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios para callarla, respiré profundo y la mire a los ojos.

__ Bella, necesito decirte algo muy importante para mi, así que déjame hablar ¿sí?__ ella sólo asintío y me miro dejándome continuar.

__ Bella, se que sólo me vez como tú alumno de instituto y que seguro no sere ni el primer o el ultimo alumno que te diga esto. En serio, he tratado con todo mi ser el no sentir esto, pues se que tu nunca me corresponderas_ estoy tan nervioso.

_¿que haces? deja de divagar tanto y ve al grano._

__ Bella, yo te amo. Si, se que sueno como un estupido adolescente enamorado, que por más que me he tratado de convencer de que esto que siento es algo pasajero, que te olvidare con el tiempo y una sarta más de estupideses, que tu nunca me podrias corresponder, pero no me podia quedar callado, no soy hombre de_ y si... _para mi eso no existe, se es o no es, asi de sencillo_ de pronto gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, no sabiaque hacer, la verdad estaba entrando en panico.

__Bella, cariño, no llores, por favor_ dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y limpiaba con mis dedos su hermoso rostro.

__No estes triste, se que nunca quisiste que me sintiera asi, ni mucho menos tienes la culpa de ello. Hagazmo algo, finge que nunca te he dicho nada, pero por favor no llores, yo... lo siento... por favor, perdoname_

No sabia que más decir o hacer, ella solo me miraba, sin decir nada, solo eso, no pude más y la acerque a mi pecho, ella se tenso, asi que decidi alejarme, pero antes de poder moverme, senti como deslizo sus delicadas manos a traves de mi pecho y las junto en mi cintura, suspiro contra mi pecho. Despues de lo que pudieran ser horas, nos fuimos separando, hasta que solo nos mirabamos a los ojos, de pronto, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo bajo a su altura, para luego besarme.

Debia estar muerto o esto era un sueño. Seguro en unos momentos Alice entraria a mi habitación y se lanzaria sobre mi, haciendo que despertara y me encontrara con mi realidad.

Sus labios contra los mios, se sentia perfectos,era increible la sincronia con la que se movian, ella poco a poco llevo sus brazos tras mis cuello y yo mis manos a su cadera, para acercarla más a mi, si es que eso era posible. Senti su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior, en señal de permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que consedi gustoso, despues de un rato, tuvimos que separarnos por la imperiosa necesidad de respirar. Juntamos nuestras frentes, ambos tratando aun de regular nuestra repiración.

_Yo tambien Edward_ al principio no supe a que se referia debido al trance en que me tenian sus ojos, pero poco a poco la realidad llego a mi. Ella me amaba, a mi, por un segundo quise poder congelar el tiempo y hacer mi baile de la victoria, por más petetico que sonase.

_Idiota, nos acaba de decir que nos ama y tu piensas en poder hacer tu estupido baile de le victoria. REACCIONA. Deja de pensar tantas estupideces y besala._

Grito la voz de miconciencia a la cual gustoso le hice caso.

_¿En serio?_no pude evitar preguntar, despues de separar nuestros labios.

_Si. Se que no es correcto pues solo tienes ¿que? unos ¿17, 18 años? pero..._no pudo terminar su frase, pues solte una estrenduosa carcajada que la interrumpio. Ella fruncio el seño, pero antes de que continuara, aclare el motivo de mi risa.

_Lo siento cariño, pero, en serio ¿17 o 18? es la edad que crees que tengo_ ella asintio.

__ Cariño hoy cumpli 20_

_Pero ¿como? en tu historial no aparece que repetiste ningún grado_

_Es que nunca lo he hecho_ fruncio el seño

_Entonces_

_Pues, digamos que a mi madre, le gusta eso, de que, todos vayamos en el mismo año, algo asi como que podamos cuidar de su niña, estar juntos y bla, bla, bla_ dije sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blancos al recordar la razones de mi madre por su absura idea.

_ _Que idiota soy, no me di cuenta por estar viendo otra cosa__ al parecer no queria que yo escuchara, pero eso me intrigo ¿otra cosa? a que se referia.

_ ¿Otra cosa?_ no pude evitar preguntarle. Ella volvio a sonrojarse.

__Tu foto__ dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro, para que yo entendiera.

_Amo cuando te sonrojas_ solte sin pensar, haciendo que yo mismo me ruborizara.

_ ¿A si, y que más amas de mi?_ pregunto juguetonamente.

Sonrei.

_Amo tus ojos, tus mejillas, tus labios, tu cabello, tu manera de ser, como te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa, tu torpeza, amo todo de ti_ ella sonrio,la más grande sonrisa que haya visto en ella, antes de lanzarse sobre mi y besarme, pero antes de poder reacionar, escuches gritos de tras de nosotros.

Al voltear, nos encontramos con toda mi familia, que nos veian sonrientes, Bella se sonrojo a más no poder y oculto su rostro en mi pecho. Su hermana Nessie grito un _te lo dije _antes de que Bella saliera corriendo y le tapara la boca. Yo la veia algo confundido por su acción a lo que explico.

_Oh! no es nada, solo mi hermana que esta loca_ todos reimos a su ocurrencia y juntos volvimos a la fiesta, pero cuando ella disponia a entrar hale de su mano y la dije al oido, para que solo ella escuchara.

_¿te gustaria ser mi novia?_ ella al principio solo me miro, antes de sonreir y poner sus brazos en mi cuello.

_ Me encantaria_ contesto, antes de ponerse en puntillas y besarme.

El tiempo paso, yo me gradue, fui a la Universidad, estudie medicina e hice mis especialización, eso si, junto a mi profesora favorita, Bella y yo nos mudamos juntos y al poco tiempo nos casamos, si en ese punto pense que mi vida era perfecta, todo desaparecio el día que me dio la maravillosa noticia de su embarazo, desde entonces mi vida fue como una de esas novelas cliché de las que tanto renegue, junto a mi familia, mi esposa y mi hija Elizabeth.

¡Ah! si se preguntan que fue de la vida de mi familia, pues, Jasper y Alice se casaron dos años despues de la graduación, ella estudio diseño y el Psicologia, tuvieron una niña llamada Carlie. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a vivir juntos y luego de graduarse de ingeniero mecanico (Emmett) y de abogada (Rosalie) se casaron y tuvieron gemelos, Jhon y Peter, por ultimo Nessie y Jacob, se graduaron de ecologistas y tuvieron una niña, Emma y juntos viven en la Push.

Ahora puedo decir, que mi vida fue plena junto a mi familia en Forks.

**FIN!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
